Fiber optic technology employs a thin, flexible glass or plastic waveguide through which light can be transmitted for carrying information. The most common use of fiber optics is as a transmission link connecting two electronic circuits. In this capacity, it finds great utility in communications.
Accurate optical data communication requires precise alignment of the optical fiber(s). For this purpose, an interconnection system is provided to maintain alignment of the optical fiber(s) between a transmitter and a receiver. Such interconnection systems include precision connectors and associated hardware.
Originally, fiber optic systems utilized simplex interconnection systems with simplex connector plugs terminating a single fiber optic cable. In simplex systems, either the transmission or reception of information can take place at one time. Consequently, simplex systems are limited in the amount of information that they can transmit and receive during any given period of time.
To increase the amount of information that can be communicated over a fiber optic system, multi-channel systems were developed. Such multi-channel systems include, for example, duplex connector plugs and cables which are capable of simultaneous transmission and reception. Thus, using a duplex system enables information to be transmitted at a much higher rate.
Despite the advantages, multi-channel fiber optic systems are relatively new, and many simplex systems and parts are already in use. Hence, simplex parts are readily available and less expensive because there is an existing inventory. Moreover, it would be difficult if not cost-prohibitive to retrofit existing simplex systems with dedicated duplex or other multi-channel parts.
Consequently, a clear commercial need exists for an interconnection system which is compatible with both simplex and duplex parts and which permits the interconnection of simplex parts in a duplex configuration to provide duplex data transmission.